Frilled Lizard
The frilled lizard 'or ' frilled dragon (Chlamydosaurus kingii) can be found in Australia and Papua New Guinea. Known for its defensive posture, the frilled lizard stands on its hind legs with its mouth agape, its head framed by a huge scaly membrane, or frill, around its neck. The frilled lizard spends most of its time in trees preying on insects and small mammals. Roles * It played Peasant near Yzma in The Mallard's New Groove * It played White Alien Ranger in Animal Rangers Ninja Quest *It played Magnet in Australian Animal Universe *It played Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh 4 in Codename: Lizards Next Door Gallery 22760ee8cb54ccc897c2077f8c8365e5.jpg Fwsgxo7q8HwYhyXIszVSmoMzprW3KgoOpbkxnTov7NByv.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-5766.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Lizard, Frilled (Kangaroo Jack).jpg Fantasia 2000 Lizards.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) DatK Frilled Lizard.png|Dot and the Kangaroo (1977) Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Spiked_Lizard.png IMG 2917.JPG 55_Frilled_Lizard.png|Kemono Friends (2015) The Lizard King 012.png Bilby Frilled Lizard.png|Bilby (2018) T.H.E.-C.H.I.E.F..jpeg Star meets Frilled Lizard.png Chowder_meets_Frilled_Lizard.png Fozzie the Frilled Lizard.jpeg Frill-necked-lizard-in-things-that-go-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Things That Go by Disneyland Records (1985) Maggie ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Frill ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Frill-Necked_Lizard_SATLOTV.jpg Amphibia Frilled lizard.jpeg|Amphibia(2019-present) BTJG Frilled Lizard.png MMHM Frilled Lizard.png Rileys Adventures Frilled Lizard.jpg Daniel rileysadventures.png Riley and Elycia meets Frilled Lizard.jpg Jerry rileysadventures.png Books DSC 4889.JPG IMG 0093.jpg B47F3EA5-8E8B-4B89-B887-A46AAE4C012D.jpeg 66E4C24E-15C2-47C3-B6F1-B7349D9B4AAC.jpeg 77B035CD-A0AA-4910-BC19-912840A88BBF.jpeg 235DAEE3-17C1-4C94-81DE-591031F692DB.jpeg A0ACAB2D-8AD1-489E-8D56-EDEFF590BFA6.jpeg AB0060BF-9ACF-45F3-B3CC-CCF01F0682DE.jpeg 40D3CC90-DED1-48FD-A088-364EA1E70D76.jpeg 6580300C-C05A-4C0C-9122-97F322A8C512.jpeg ECF48F86-385B-4568-88B9-0BD1BCB038D2.jpeg E4A30838-944E-586F-0291-A689E7B27232.jpeg 6C9CAFD4-ECF4-4CCB-A05D-9C38473FF3FE.jpeg 0A37C62A-059F-4DEA-8BAA-F2A75DB8473A.jpeg 877A8069-257F-4EED-AE18-851EA0EE80F6.jpeg 129F1161-EC14-45B2-8E73-67D3D8A26186.jpeg DB0733A5-2450-4C2E-A3FB-91A5C2017FF0.jpeg F92864CB-612B-4DB7-9D45-34269F03FE81.jpeg 39D1DE46-16B4-4376-B9CF-42C1FFCF4DE3.jpeg 66F6CAFE-2D1C-4608-9B0C-EDC7B0CE2606.jpeg 470861F6-C816-499D-90F5-0D761973905D.jpeg F5DFFE43-4800-459A-8F8F-6D306C9769AA.jpeg 2922B28C-F9FA-452E-BC3C-0AE4B6CD4DDB.jpeg 4C6CCD65-8706-4795-BB3E-BF9FD9D7A187.jpeg D9227F9D-3787-47B3-9DA4-557215BA7715.jpeg 8C427265-9029-4DB8-B6E5-247B0498DAC1.jpeg 2CAC5461-35B7-43D7-A072-FE01DFBE383A.jpeg 3DBD6572-46C8-54E8-B183-AF12EACF494B.jpeg B9D875C1-566B-5081-C2F7-C924D2B04C7F.jpeg A616F948-493E-49EB-92C0-B3EE6C355580.jpeg 13D666FF-7E67-4F54-9EAC-6BAEFCB14C31.jpeg 1E59C8A7-53E2-457D-8BE4-5962D7CA87CB.jpeg FC12F96F-26AB-4414-A3E9-050906A1F031.jpeg See Also * Central Bearded Dragon * Draco Lizard * Chinese Water Dragon * Thorny Devil * Common Agama Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Lizards Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Dot and the Kangaroo Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:321 Penguins Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Show-Offs (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:My Top 20 Weird Animals Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Real-Life Monsters Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Australia Animals Category:Bilby Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Dragon Ball GT Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Freak Out Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Snakes and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Scaly, Slippery Reptiles Animals Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Exotic Pets Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Path of Titans Animals Category:Amphibia Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:I Wonder Why Snakes Shed Their Skin Animals Category:Canopy Books Animals Category:Real Life Monsters (Canopy Books) Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals